


Calm your nerves

by Samxslaughter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Prompt Fic, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samxslaughter/pseuds/Samxslaughter
Summary: Hermione is stressing, as usual.Draco can help with that.





	Calm your nerves

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt for a Facebook group.
> 
> Prompt word - Nerves  
> Word count - 420

By the edge of the forest, sat Hermione Granger, frantically flipping pages back and forth between her many open books.

“Here’s little Granger, all wrapped up in her pages.” Came a voice from the tree line. 

“End of term exams are in exactly two weeks, Malfoy, I don't have time to insult you today.” Her gaze flicked over to the blonde leaning against the tree. “Draco!” Hermione screeched, “Are you smoking?” She yelled, slamming her book closed.

“Merlin Granger, you wanna shout it from the astronomy tower too?” Draco laughed. “But yes, Miss obvious, it's a muggle plant someone brought me.” He inspected the rolled paper between his fingers. “Pansy told me it helps her deal with life, so I figured it would help me in this hell hole.”

“Draco, don't tell me you're smoking muggle weed?” She put her hand to her chest. “You can't have that at school!” Hermione stood, stomped over to Draco and pulled the joint from his hands. “I won't let you get me in trouble, Malfoy.” She threw the joint to the ground and stepped on it.

Draco winked and pulled a second joint from the pocket of his robes. Hermione looked shocked, before looking around. “You sure I can’t corrupt you, little one?” He whispered, lighting the joint and blowing it towards her. “It'll help with your nerves, I swear.” He drawled, hitting it and blowing the smoke out again. He held it out and gave her a smirk.

Hermione looked around again, earning a chuckle from Draco, and looked back and bit her lip. “How do you know it will help my nerves?” She asked. Her eyes flicked to his face, and then back to the joint. Reaching out her hand then pulling it back a second later.

“It helps me not care about being here, it works!” Draco laughed.

Hermione cracked a smile and took it.“You can't tell anyone Draco. Don't laugh at me either!” She added with a smile. Hermione hit the joint and her eyes got wide, sputtering with a coughing fit. 

Draco dropped his head to his chest in a silent chuckle. “That's normal, Granger, keep going,” He urged, pushing the joint back towards her.

Two hours later, Draco and Hermione could be found, laughing and whispering to each other in a haze. “How do you feel now, Granger?” He asked. 

“How do I feel about what?” Hermione looked at him seriously. 

Draco let out a full on barking laugh and shook his head, his mission accomplished.


End file.
